


Pure Hatered.

by Xbellezax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I WROTE TSUKIKAGE HATE SEX ARE YOU HAPPY WITH ME, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sex, What Was I Thinking?, hate sex basically, i blame my friend, wow title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbellezax/pseuds/Xbellezax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If looks could kill, Kageyama Tobio would need a funeral by now. Tsukishima would never admit it but thoughts of Kageyama cursing while getting roughly bottomed often crossed his mind while his hand went faster at his cock in the privacy of his room. </p>
<p>Tsukikage hate sex basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Hatered.

“You’re an idiot!”

“Says the king hmmm?” Tsukki lifted Kageyama’s chin up to meet his gaze and smirked. He didn’t know what made him tick besides calling him king but by the end of tonight he’d know what made his king explode. 

He placed a rough, needly kiss to the setter’s lips, smashing them together and creating enough friction that when he shoved the shorter male against the wall, he moaned into his mouth as well as his lips got pushed against his face enough that it hurt. Kageyama loved it.

He watched the blonde trail his hand up his shirt, scratching down which made Kageyama feel his legs begin to grow weak. Tsukki pulled back and smacked his cheek.

"Pathetic you don't even kiss back." He crammed a knee in between the setters legs, making sure it would aggravate the other's senses. "How's this feel, king of kinks?" He sneered and ground his leg cruelly against the arousal and hooked his mouth around Tobio's collarbones. Kageyama's legs gave way and he collapsed against the wall. Tsukki snickered and removed the shirt from kageyama's body and stared at the muscles that were forming there. The youth looked up like the other was crazy and spread his legs slightly to make room for the blonde's knees.

"Damnit where are your weak spots?" He muttered under his breath. He began to tug the belt off of Kageyama's school uniform. He noticed a slight erection in the boxers he found under the dress pants he wore for school.

"Aroused already are we?" He said in a dark voice. The voice sent shivers and chills up Kageyama's spine and he chose to keep his mouth shut as the blonde shoved a hand to meet his erection and started biting on his neck. 

Kageyama growled and glared at Tsukki who was now about to attach his teeth to the others collarbone when Kageyama stood up and rammed the other into the wall, most likely leaving bruises and scratches on his bare chest.

"I will make you scream my name!!" Kageyama threatened and Kei simply put a hand to his head with that stupid fucking smirk on his face and his stupid fucking glasses and stupid fucking face. 

If looks could kill, Kageyama Tobio would need a funeral by now. Tsukishima would never admit it but thoughts of Kageyama cursing while getting roughly bottomed often crossed his mind while his hand went faster at his cock in the privacy of his room. 

The thought that he might actually get to do said thing crossed his mind and he felt his arousal get bigger, wishing his cock could be the one getting the attention.

He experimentally slid his hand up the other's chest, earning him a gasp. Kageyama glared at him and Tsukishima enjoyed that glare a bit too much it seemed. He let out a low growl at the setter as soft hands (How did his hands get so soft?) ran over his nipple.

"Ghe...nnnhh...!" The setter called out, curing under his breath as Tsukishima continued teasing him. The hand slipping it's way down his erection stopped at the middle of his shaft and slid it's way over the tip, making a lewd sound as it slipped over his slit. Kageyama made noises that could not be considered human. Something like a fox in heat.

Kageyama gently removed Tsukishimas glasses from his face, the gentleness ended there. Mostly because unlike Tsukishima, his glasses were easily broken. He ran a finger down his neck, making the other shiver and blush. 

"Didn't know you could blush." He observed cruelly as he ran his finger down the others spine, him letting out a sharp moan. "D-Don't stop." He mumbled in a breathy tone.

"I fucking hate you!" Tsukki spat into Kageyama's face, biting into his neck with the intensity of an animal. He then grazed his lips over the others Adam's apple. He could feel his breath hitch in the back of the other male's throat. Tsukishima wondered if he could make him scream his name.

"Say my name." 

"No"

"Say my fucking name."

"Kei!"

His voice was husky, his breaths erratic, his name sounded like it came from the throat if an animal. 

The teen was now basically a mess. Just how Tsukishima wanted him.

Kageyama soon enough found his hands secured behind his back with the other teen's school uniform tie. He was shoved on the floor and he was forced to put all his weight on his upper body with his now bare ass sticking in the air. He waved it around a bit but then he heard the disgusting squelch of lube being poured on the others hand. 

He turned around the best he could to glare at Tsukishima who was currently yanking down his boxers. 

“Tch! What are you even doing?!” Tsukishima said nothing as he slipped a finger inside that first ring of muscle in kageyama’s virgin entrance and he heard a small squeak as the teen got the extremity into him.

“Shut your dirty mouth!” Tsukishima shouted this as he slipped in a second finger without giving the other time to get used to the first. He heard a hiss most likely of pain. Some X-rated noises came out of Kageyama’s mouth and Tsukishima almost lost it.

To force the other to hold a position that was uncomfortable, he pressed the hands that were already bound to his back, up a little and groaned as he saw that Kageyama was indeed hard. Stupid hard to be exact.

The setter already had his face pressed into the floor. He watched as his chest heaved with anticipation as he pressed the tip against his entrance. Kageyama let out a whine and hissed.

“I hate your stupid fu-AH-cking ass!” Kageyama yelled and moaned in the middle of as he felt the blonde’s huge cock penetrating his ass.

The tip was in and the blonde was making disgusted noises as it got in and he set a pace that was faster than his usual pace.

He felt the cock rubbing against the insides of his totally unprepared ass. It felt good but still a bit painful, but he was more concerned for his face that at this point was rubbing against the carpet and probably getting rug burn with how bad it was rubbing as each thrust went faster and faster. Kageyama could feel himself able to control any impending orgasm.

That is until Tsukishima started to abuse the raven-haired boy’s prostate. Then it was all over. Kageyama’s back had started to ache, the pain getting to him as each thrust made his spine twist in a way that was probably not healthy.

Kageyama felt strings of white begin to come from his member, he shut his eyes tight and screamed.

“I….I’m...g-gonna!” He groaned words that were not able to be understood but Kei’s given name stuck out from the jumble of words that were groaned.

He felt Kei inside of him still thrusting away, not giving any care about the fact that he was oversensitive now. It had started to hurt. He doubted he’d be going to practice tomorrow when tsukki started to slow down, Kageyama’s cock sitting flacid.

“Turn on your stomach and spread your legs, king!” He shouted and Kageyama groaned at the nickname, but did as he was told, spreading his legs as wide as he could when Tsukishima thrusted back into him.  
At this angle it did not take long before Kageyama felt his cock start to grow hard again. Tsukishima suddenly lurched his hips and shivered, his face scrunching up in pleasure as Kageyama felt a warm feeling, making a disgusted face as Tsukishima pulled out and laughed at Kageyama’s hardened cock and slapped it.

“You are taking care of that yourself, king.” He sneered again.

Kageyama groaned and moved his hand over himself as he watched Tsukishima get dressed.

“Where are you going?”

“The couch. You are not my boyfriend, what did you think? I was going to cuddle you after sex?” 

He laughed darkly and slammed the door as he walked out, leaving Kageyama with a leaking, stretched out, sore ass.

**Author's Note:**

> a roleplay on twitter gave me an idea and my fingers slipped and well yeah


End file.
